


A Princess, or a Queen

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [28]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Darling and Apple almost, maybe, make a proposal.
Relationships: Darling Charming/Apple White
Series: Femslash Feb 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1265465
Kudos: 26





	A Princess, or a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's right, I'm uploading my 2019 Femslash Feb stories in 2021. This is the last one!!! We did it!!!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 28 - Princess

“Which would you prefer, Darling?” Apple White leaned her body back against the balcony, letting her pretty blonde hair flutter in the wind. “A princess or a queen?”

“For what? To be?” Darling settled down next to her, taking in the landscape of Ever After. The village of Book End was bustling. She could see the tiny dotted forms of Raven, Maddie and Cerise all walking together. Ashlynn setting up shoes in front of the Glass Slipper. But here with Apple, on the balcony outside of her room, everything was quiet and serenely peaceful.

“Not for you to be. I know you would choose to be neither.” Apple turned towards her, reaching out and lightly stroking Darling’s face. “Even though I think you would make a great queen. No, which would you prefer to marry? A princess or a queen?”

If Darling had been drinking anything, she surely would have choked. “Marriage? Apple, are you really-”

“No no no! I didn’t… I don’t…” Apple’s face was blushing as red as her namesake, and she turned away. “I was just curious. That’s all.”

“Hmm…” Darling learned over, untangling Apple’s hands from where they were covering her face as she pinned the girl back up against the balcony. “Since the woman I love is a princess and going to be a queen… I think I could choose either one and be very happy.”

Apple’s coloring had heightened to an extremely bright shade. But before she had the chance to squeak out a reply or retort, she was muffled as Darling leaned in, pressing their lips together. Both girls melted into one another quickly, kissing coming almost as easy as breathing now. Their bodies fit together like two parts of one whole, always meant for one another, but never connected until this moment. But then, finally, out of a need for air and clarity, they split apart, both breathing heavily, both smiling and almost in a daze.

“Was that your way of proposing?” Apple asked, once her body was slightly back under her control.

Darling smirked in reply. “Was it yours?”

Apple paused, biting her lip. Then she turned back to face the sky again, grabbing Darling’s hand to force her to stand at her side. “Let’s just enjoy the here and now, Darling. And worry about that later.”

Darling clutched onto her fingers like they were a lifeline. She gazed out towards the horizon, full of bright and beautiful things to come. “Whatever you wish… your highness.”


End file.
